Various types of rooftop equipment such as air conditioners, ventilation equipment, pipes, electrical boxes, and roof screens are subject to extreme forces on a rooftop such as winds and storms which may put the equipment at risk for being blown off the rooftop or otherwise damaged. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a structural support for supporting the equipment on the rooftop.
Various systems have been proposed for supporting a roof screen on a rooftop. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,668 to Bruce, the inventor of the present invention, describes a roof screen system for supporting a roof screen comprising front, bottom, and diagonal frame elements secured to each other with end and field connectors. The bottom frame element is connected to base supports. A base cap of the base support has an opening that aligns with an opening of the base connector before connecting the base connector to the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,719 to Bruce describes a roof screen system including a number of frames assembled from beams and held together with pivotable clamps allowing a slip-connection along the aluminum beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,637 to Bruce describes a roof screen system for securing a roof screen to a roof comprising a support unit having aluminum beams held together in a triangular shape. A weatherproofing assembly is disposed about the base elements to prevent water from collecting on the base.
Though some of the prior art support systems may provide for adjustments to be made during positioning of the frame elements, there exists a need for another support system that allows for adjustments to be made during positioning of the frame elements. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structural support that allows for adjustments to be made when positioning frames and/or structural support elements.
Further, there exists a need for a structural support for supporting different types of equipment on a rooftop including, but not limited to, air conditioners, ventilation equipment, pipes, electrical boxes, and roof screens. Thus, it is another object of the present invention to provide a structural support that supports different types of equipment on a rooftop.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved structural support and/or one or more new and improved components of a structural support.